The Little Guardian
by emilylylyy
Summary: A young French girl, Charlotte Amélie Broussard, was changed by Carlisle at the young age of 15. She became the baby sister to the Cullens but also sort of a protector. She can read minds and is a physical shield. This is her story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A New Addition

**A/N:**

**Summary: A young French girl, Charlotte Amélie Broussard, was changed by Carlisle at the young age of 15. She became the baby sister to the Cullens but also sort of a protector. She can read minds at her will, but only one at a time. She is also able to be a physical shield. She can send someone flying across the room by just using her mind. This is her story beginning Pre-Twilight and going through the end of Twilight. Enjoy!**

**~Madelyn**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Addition<p>

January 1998: Carlisle's POV

"So, my dear wife, what would you like to do on our anniversary?" I asked Esme as we strolled hand-in-hand through downtown Washington, D.C. along the Mall on a cold January evening.

"I don't know, Carlisle. This seems pretty nice to me."

"Happy anniversary, Esme."

"Happy anniversary, Carlisle," Esme responded squeezing my hand.

"I love y–" I was interrupted by the smell of blood. "Hold your breath," I murmured to Esme. "I have to go see what's going on. This way."

We ran to an abandoned alleyway six blocks from the Mall. There was a young girl sitting in a corner holding her bloody head and crying. However, her sobs were slowly fading as I could hear her heart slowing down quickly…too quickly.

"Oh, Carlisle! We must help her!" Esme exclaimed as she saw the girl. We rushed over to her frail body. Even by then, she had fainted from the lack of blood going to her brain.

"Esme, she's dying. She won't even be alive by the time we get her to a hospital."

Esme pondered for a second looking from me to the girl. "Change her, Carlisle. Please! I know she's young, but I've always wanted a young girl. I don't want her life to end this way," she begged me.

"I don't know Esme. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Please!"

I thought for a moment before succeeding, "Alright darling. She deserves a second chance."

"Oh thank you, Carlisle! Thank you!" she beamed.

I slid into the shadows further before mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I bit into her neck, then her elbows and ankles. I hoped for her sake the venom spread quickly.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV<p>

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation rapidly spreading throughout my body. It felt as if I were dipped into a boiling pot of water. I wished for it to stop, but it would not fade. Instead, the fire kept getting hotter and hotter. Soon I began to scream for someone to end my life. Why did I have to go through this torture?

_Maman? Papa? Je veux mourir! S'il vous plait? Tuez-moi! (Mom? Dad? I want to die! Please? Kill me!)_

All of the sudden a foreign voice sounded, "Carlisle, what have you done?" It was a man's voice, and it sounded appalled.

"I know, Edward. It was a rash decision. We had no choice. She was going to die," another man responded. It must have been Carlisle.

"Millions of people die everyday! Why couldn't you have left this one as well?" Edward complained.

"She's different. She looked so helpless, Edward. You should have seen her there lying in the alley all alone." This time it was a new voice, a woman's voice.

"What's going on?" a man boomed.

Suddenly a new wave of fire flooded my body. I screamed again.

"Carlisle?" Another girl's voice. How many were there?

"Come. Let's leave her in peace. She's probably very confused, and we don't need to argue in front of her," Carlisle said quietly. I heard many sets of feet shuffle out the door. Then I was left alone to burn in quiet. It wasn't much better. At least the noise was background noise. It wasn't like I could understand much of it anyways, being French.

A new wave of pain flooded my veins, and my back arched.

"Aidez-moi! S'il vous plait! Aidez-moi! Arrêtez cette torture! (Help me! Please! Help me! Stop this torture!)" I begged. My screaming didn't help. Nothing could stop the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2

ChPOV

It seemed like forever, but the burning finally stopped. Once I was sure of its end, I slowly opened my eyes. I was immediately bombarded with the presence of many others in the room with me. I growled and found myself crouching in the corner. Where had that come from?

"Où suis-je? (Where am I?)" I asked. "Qui êtes-vous? (Who are you?)"

Two of the men looked at each other a minute before one spoke in a slightly British accented French: "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. C'est ma famille. Ils s'appellent Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, et ma femme Esme. Comment t'appelles-tu chérie? (Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. Their names are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and my wife Esme. What is your name dear?)"

"Je m'appelle Charlotte. Charlotte Amélie Broussard. Encore, où suis-je? (My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Amélie Broussard. Again, where am I?)" I replied, very confused and scared.

"N'ais pas crainte. Nous ne te blesserons pas. Nous sommes au nord de Virginie chez nous. (Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. We are in Northern Virginia at our house,)" the man named Edward responded. I didn't know if I trusted him. Any of them.

It was at this point that I noticed a new burning sensation, this time in my throat. My hand flashed up to hover over my neck. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal de gorge? (Why does my throat hurt?)" I asked. It seemed as if I needed a drink.

"Ahh. Tu as soif. (Ahh. You're thirsty,)" Edward responded knowingly.

"Avez-vous de l'eau peut-être? (Do you have water perhaps?)" Both Edward and Carlisle laughed at my question. I didn't understand why they were laughing. When they noticed the others were not laughing they both realized something.

"Charlotte, parlez-vous anglais par hasard? (Charlotte, do you speak English per chance?)" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. A little. However, I do not speak fluently," I replied in heavily accented English.

"Oh good. We just want everyone to understand, you see. Only Edward and I speak French. You can just ask us if you don't understand, okay?" I nodded in response to Carlisle's explanation.

"Charlotte, the reason why you're here is that…well…you're a vampire. That burning in your throat is your thirst," Edward told me.

"I'm a-a-a what? A vampire?" I started to freak out. "Does this mean that I have to kill people?"

"No. You see, my family and I, we are vegetarians. We don't kill people, only animals," Carlisle explained.

I nodded in response. That was acceptable to me. Did I not eat meat as a human? Blood wasn't…so bad. I didn't think. I hadn't tried it. However, at this point I was very thirsty, I was willing to try anything to satiate my thirst.

"Carlisle, we need to get her hunting," Edward mentioned.

"Alright. Jasper and Edward, please accompany her, and teach her how to hunt," Carlisle said with authority.

With that, we left for my first hunting trip.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Hey guys, I'm back. Aren't you proud of me? It's only been two days! And also, the longest chapter yet! Beware, this chapter is mainly flashbacks on Charlotte's first few weeks with the Cullens. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. You were so kind. :) Thanks for reading. ~M**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Life<p>

I had been with the Cullens for three weeks now and had soon become a part of the family. They accepted me for who I was, and I was thankful. In fact, the entire family decided to learn French. Edward was helping me with my English, both grammar as well as an American accent. Additionally, I learned the history of every family member and told my own as well.

_"I was born in Gisors, a suburb Northwest of Paris. I was brought up in an upper middle class home with two sisters and a brother. I was a twin. My twin sister, Geneviève, and I were very close as children. We never separated. Geneviève and I, along with our older brother, Sébastien, were the main caretakers of our baby sister, Océane, because our parents worked full time. However, Sébastien was 10 years older than Geneviève and me, so he left for college two years after Océane was born. That left just the two of us to take care of little Océane, as my parents were at work for 12 hours a day. _

_"Last summer, my parents came home from work early and told us they had a surprise for us. We were going to America on holiday! I was so excited. I had never been out of France before. However, I didn't know until we got to Washington that my parents only brought us here because they had business in the city and they didn't want to leave us in France. We were left in the hotel room the entire time. One night, we decided to take a walk on the Mall to see all the monuments. We were followed by a group of men in their late twenties. They herded us into an alley. We tried to fight, but they had guns. I don't know what happened to my sisters. I only remember one man throwing me against the wall and my head splitting open. The next thing I remember is the burning."_

The Cullens were shocked at not only my trip to D.C. but also the way I was raised. However, I knew my story wasn't even nearly as bad as the majority of theirs.

About a week before, I discovered my gift. I was told about the others' gifts. Edward could read minds; Alice could see the future; Jasper could manipulate emotions. I was both shocked and amazed. However, one day, when Emmett was playing video games…

_"Emmett, you cheated!" I accused._

_ "No! That is so not true! You just suck at Legend of Zelda," Emmett retorted._

_ "I heard you say, 'I'm going to make her run into the desert man and kill her! Then I'll win, and she won't even know it!'"_

_ "No. I never said that."_

_ "But you thought it," Edward said as he approached us._

_ "What?" I asked, confused._

_ "Charlotte, you read his mind."_

_ "No!" Emmett whined. "Not another mind reader!"_

_ "I'm afraid so. Charlotte, read my mind. What am I thinking?"_

_ I concentrated for a moment on Edward's mind, then replied, "You're thinking that Emmett owes me a rematch and that I'm going to kick his butt!" I smiled and did just that._

However, the difference between Edward and me was that I could turn off my mind reading skill, but I could only read one mind at a time, unlike Edward who had to read everyone's mind all the time. That was not my only power, though…

_ 'Get at me, mind reader,' Jasper thought to me during my first fighting lesson._

_ We circled each other before I faked right and went left to his side. However, he was so determinedly thinking about how I was going left instead of right that I missed his plan of attack. He hopped over me. I had barely heard it in his mind before it was happening. Jasper was then able to jump on my back, and he almost put his teeth to my neck when he was suddenly flying through the air and crashing into a huge oak tree. I hadn't even moved a muscle. All I was thinking about was defending myself from the attacker._

From then, I realized that I was a physical shield. I could send out a pulse around me that would send a person flying through the air. It didn't injure the person, but it would shock him or her enough for me to get my bearings. Again, I could only influence one person at a time, so I didn't know how I could take on multiple attackers.

In all, I was beginning to really like being with the Cullens. I didn't resent being a vampire. The new skills and power that came with the new life were definitely a bonus. However, I knew I was going to miss my old family, as well as being a human. But I decided to have an optimistic outlook on life and make the best of what I was given.


	4. Chapter 4: A First Step

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel terrible. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I don't know. I get that way sometimes. If I'm not in the mood, then the chapters turn out awful. I just want to let you know that I am going to be out of town for the next two weeks. However, I only come home for two days before leaving for a month. I'll try to update again during those two days, but I can't promise anything. Also FYI, I don't live in Leesburg, so I don't actually know much about the city. I tried to be as accurate as possible, though. **

**Until next time,**

**M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A First Step<strong>

_I'm scared, Edward,_ I thought to him.

_You'll be fine. It's been almost a year, and you haven't even come close to hunting a human,_ Edward thought back.

_I know, but that's because you've kept me so isolated. I haven't even been within 10 miles of a human since my change._

_Don't worry. I think you're ready. Hold your breath if it gets too bad._

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I were walking down the streets of Leesburg, Virginia at night. The stores had been closed for hours, and the area was practically deserted. A few restaurants were still open though. They weren't crowded, but I could still hear the thumping of human hearts from the street. Venom surged into my mouth. I swallowed, trying not to think of my burning throat. Edward squeezed my hand for encouragement.

"Where do you want to go? All the stores are closed," Emmett said.

"There are a few restaurants open," Jasper suggested.

"The grocery store is open across the street. How about we go there?" Edward mentioned. I nodded in agreement, not wanting to use up any of the air stored in my lungs.

We crossed the street when the light turned. Surprisingly, there were still a few cars on the road. They were stopped at the light. All of the humans driving were staring at us. I felt a little self-conscious. I could hear their hearts beating loudly in my ears. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ More venom flowed into my mouth. I was almost constantly swallowing at this point. It was very hard not to think about crashing through one of the windshields and finally getting a taste of the warm, soothing blood from a very unsuspecting human- Best not to follow that train of thought.

Edward and Emmett were on each side of me. Jasper was behind me guiding my forward softly with his hand. Once we were across the street I felt relieved. Jasper grasped my shoulders in encouragement.

"Good job, Char! You made it across the busy street," he praised.

"Now for the store?" Edward wondered. I nodded.

We walked through the automatic doors to the grocery store in the same position we crossed the road.

The temptation was worse in here. The air couldn't spread out. All the different scents were trapped. Even though I was holding my breath, it was like the blood was enticing me from all sides. Willing me to follow my greatest temptation to a poor human's ultimate doom.

"What do you think we should buy while we're here?" Edward asked, trying to distract me, no doubt, from my murderous thoughts.

"Hmm…maybe some bread?" Jasper said.

"No, no. Then we'd have to put up with that God awful smell in the car," Emmett responded.

"What about just some cokes?" Edward suggested. "Those don't smell as bad, especially if we leave them unopened, which we will, most certainly."

"Good idea."

We walked out of the aisle to the checkout line. I turned my head to the left and saw a pretty woman, around 45 years old. It was…my…my…mother? I gasped, taking in air tinted with the smell of the enticing aroma of sweet, sweet blood. My vision turned red. My throat suddenly burned more than it was burning already. I swallowed more venom. I hadn't realized I had moved until I was on the other side of the computer, standing next to the man ringing up our box of sodas. Before I could act on my urges, I felt strong hands around my biceps, pulling me towards the door.

"Whoops. Sorry. My sister's a little eccentric at times," Emmett explained as my other two brothers were dragging me out of the store. They made sure no one was looking before they broke into a run no human could see and raced me back to our car on Emmett's back. If I had felt self-conscious before, it was no comparison to the embarrassment I was feeling now. I had almost _killed_ the store clerk, and all because of what? Because I saw a woman with a resemblance to my human mother. Of course it wasn't my mother. My mother was probably already back in France with my father and siblings. I was such an idiot. And a weakling. I couldn't even go to the _store_ without trying to break my diet. What was _wrong_ with me?

"There is nothing wrong with you, Charlotte, and you are not weak," Edward answered my thoughts.

"How could you think you were weak? You lasted so long. Plus, you didn't even fight us when we took you back to the car," Jasper continued.

"She would have done even better if she hadn't been shocked with a woman resembling her mother in the line next to us," Edward explained.

"Exactly. It just takes practice, Char. You'll get better, I promise."

So I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll try to update while I'm home, but I can't promise to. And just to be clear, the woman Charlotte saw at the store was NOT her mother. Remember that newborns often forget a lot of their human past, so it is not unusual that Charlotte cannot remember the exact face of her mother, just the general shape and form of her features. However, the woman did have a close enough resemblance to break Charlotte's control for a split second.<strong>

**Please take the time to review. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
